


Don't Ask, Don't Tell Illustrations by Chibitoaster

by AnnaFugazzi



Series: Don't Ask, Don't Tell [9]
Category: Avengers, Captain America
Genre: Illustrations by chibitoaster, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFugazzi/pseuds/AnnaFugazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK, so Chibitoaster (amazing artist who illustrated Bond) is hoping to save her home, and is doing artwork to do so. She offered (and I jumped at the chance) to illustrate something of mine. I suggested looking over Don't Ask Don't Tell and within less than a day... OMFG.</p><p>Take a look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask, Don't Tell Illustrations by Chibitoaster

Cover:

The scene where Steve offers to basically throw himself under the bus for Bucky when going before Phillips, and tells the men to leave Bucky out of it:

This is the scene after the barn collapsed with Bucky on the roof - hospital scene. "Thank You."

And from 'Cause I Can't Chase You, First Kiss:

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a GoFundMe to save her house. She has until the end of the month to come up with the purchase price, and is offering artist services to do that.
> 
> [Help out if you can.](http://chibitoaster.livejournal.com/235217.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Also: I'm hoping to have the final chapter of Even When I Had Nothing to beta by tomorrow morning. ::crossing fingers::


End file.
